Not Another One
by cheezmunky
Summary: Yes, another one. Another One...what? The story makes WAY more sense than the summary.
1. Mail Call

Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: TATE! Perhaps a little MABBY. :D  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, the show isn't mine, what's this stuff on my shoe? As far as I know, I made up the thingy. You'll know what I mean after you read it.  
  
"Not another one," Tony groaned. He tossed the letter on his desk and leaned back in his chair.   
  
"Rental store collecting late fees for Debbie Does D.C. again?" Kate teased.  
  
"No." Tony frowned. "I returned that one last week."  
  
"Ugh!" Kate threw a pencil at him. "You are such a pig."  
  
Tony's eyebrows shot up. "Me? You brought it up. I was just going along with it."  
  
"I know." Kate grinned. "I just had to say it."  
  
Tony rolled his eyes. "Open your mail. You'll groan too."  
  
Kate did exactly that. "Dammit! They have them here too? I can't escape them! I thought I was through with the damn things when I left the Secret Service! Gibbs!" Kate called.  
  
"Hey, boss." Tony yelled.   
  
Gibbs looked up at his griefstricken partners. "Is someone dead?" Gibbs asked.  
  
"No such luck. Why?"  
  
"Your faces. You look like you have to tell me my bestest dog died."  
  
"No, it's just- Do we have to go to the interagency spring ball?" Kate replied.  
  
"Oh, shit. That god-awful thing's rolled around again? I can't stand those people."  
  
Kate's face lit up. "So we don't have to go?" She hopefully smiled.  
  
Gibbs sighed. "They wouldn't send the invitations if they didn't expect us to be there."  
  
"Maybe we'll get lucky and someone will die." Kate optimistically said.  
  
Tony scoffed. "No one ever dies when we need 'em to."  
  
"So make sure you get your clothes for the ball. That means a tux, Tony." Gibbs retorted.  
  
Tony turned to Kate. "He says that every year. Like I'm gonna forget that I have to wear a monkey suit."  
  
"Can we bring dates?" Kate inquired.  
  
Gibbs didn't even look up. "It's all in the letter." he replied.  
  
Kate glanced back down at the abhorrent piece of paper and jumped up, heading for the elevator.  
  
"Where're you going?" Tony called.  
  
"To see if Abby'll go shopping with me."  
  
"Can't you just call her?"  
  
"And risk you eavesdropping? No. This is personal."  
  
Tony's eyes twinkled mischieviously.  
  
"Not like that, you pervert. My dress is personal information, not my relationship with Abby."  
  
"That would be hot though."  
  
Kate just gave him a look as the elevator doors closed. So did Gibbs.  
  
"What? It would."  
  
Abby turned the music down as Kate walked into the lab.   
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Abby grimaced.  
  
"If you're thinking it's an invitation to the interagency spring ball, then yeah."  
  
"Cool. I wonder if mine's here yet."  
  
Abby started rummaging through her top desk drawer. "Aha! No, that's not it. Poem from McGee, tox screen, lab workup, poem from McGee... Here it is!"  
  
"Hey, if you're so excited, why'd you make a face?"  
  
Abby chuckled. "Tony called right before you got here and asked me to turn on the speaker so he could hear what we say. He said you don't like balls. Then he said, 'No, wait. That's not what I meant,' and I hung up."  
  
Kate rolled her eyes. "He's such a pervert." she muttered, then shook her head. "Anyway, I came down to ask if you wanted to go shopping with me this weekend. Well, Thursday night." Kate amended. "You think they'd give a girl more notice."  
  
"Sure, I'll go. I gave my dress to Goodwill after they canceled the fall ball."  
  
Kate snorted. "I threw out all my floor-lengths when I left the Secret Service. And now, another ball." Kate sighed.  
  
"You wanna drive over together, or meet at the mall after work?" Abby asked.  
  
"Tony doubts that we'll have any deathe this week, so we can go together."  
  
Abby grinned. "Since when do you care what Tony thinks?"  
  
"I don't! I just-He's usually right about those things. He has murder ESP or something."  
  
"Street cop instincts. He is a dufus, but you can't forget that he was a homicide cop for 5 years."  
  
"Did he-" The phone ringing cut Kate off.  
  
Abby held up a gloved index finger. "Hold that thought. Hello? Yeah. She'll be right up." Abby hung up the phone. "So much for instincts. Gibbs wants you. There's a body at the Norfolk docks."  
  
"Thank God! Well, we can still try for Thursday. We'll talk when I get back."  
  
" 'Kay." Abby quirked an eyebrow as Kate left, a slight spring in her step. 'Kate's excited by a dead body? Tony's really rubbing off on her.' "Not that she'd ever admit it." Abby voiced with a smirk.  
  
AN: Okay, you're thinking 'what happened to American Nightmare, and OMG, not another freakin' ball fic.' I promise, mine's different. As for American Nightmare, I'm workin' on it. Elle sorta has museblock(that's like writer's block, but it blocks a muses' inspiration. Yup:D I made it up. Shhh! Don't tell.)   
  
Ooo, funny secret. My muses names are Elle, and Bubbles. Secret: Neither of them watch NCIS. Heehehe. Elle doesn't have CBS, and Bubbles is slightly forgetful. :D Luv you girl! Bubbles is a writer on here though. Not for NCIS. Harry Potter and warped cross overs. They're hysterical. Bubbles does watch CSI though, and I know both of my muses in real life. They're friends who inspire me. For more on my muses, check out my website at.... OMG, I better stop now. I sound like a PBS infomercial. :D My bad. (Check out my sites. Please! Especially the role playing one. I need more people to role play and do round robins. I love those! I have an Abby for one game, but I need the other characters, and if you wanna be Abby, gather some friends and start a new rp. And by rp, I mean Role Play. An rp is different than an MMORPG in that an MMORPG is a Massive Multiplayer Online Roleplaying Game, which we learned in 'The Immortal'. That's like, Warcraft, Jedi Outcast, and (my fave--) Diablo2. An rp is a game where you pick a character to portray and start a storyline. You and other characters(people like you, acting as Kate, Tony, etc.) write out a story. It's awesomely fun. Please join! It's free! I swear! the board is at Register, then play! Registering is free. It's all friggin' free! Pweeze!) Sorry for the massive Author's Note. Oh yeah, review dammit! I mean, please. Review, please. I always seem to forget that part. 


	2. Dumpster Diving

Chapter two is here. Luv ya'll! Thanks for replying. I LOVE reviews.  
  
"Ugh! This is disgusting." Kate's disembodied voice floated out of the dumpster.   
  
"Having fun in there, Kate?" Tony asked.   
  
"Oh yeah. I love dumpster diving." Kate sarcastically threw back.  
  
Tony wistfully sighed. "America's favorite pass time. Wanna switch?"  
  
"No. No sense in both of us smelling like garbage. Why'd the murderer have to pick a garbage chute? I'm gonna kill that sadistic bastard."  
  
"The killer could be a woman." Tony corrected.  
  
"Not the killer. Gibbs; I'm going to kill- Hey, I've got something. Camera." Kate commanded and reached over the side.  
  
"Oh, no. You're not getting crap on my camera." Tony protested.  
  
"Tony-"  
  
"Move over. I'm coming in." Tony yelled as he hopped up and threw himself into the garbage.  
  
"What the hell?! You moron. What'd you do that for?"  
  
Tony grinned as he started snapping pictures of the bloody clothing. "Bag it."  
  
Kate rolled her eyes as she bent down to retrieve the clothes. She'd just sealed the bag when she felt something graze her butt and whirled around. "You pervert!" she yelled, right before she pushed Tony back into the trash.   
  
"Hey! You had something on your butt!"  
  
"Yeah. They're called pants! If you ever-" Kate stopped short as Tony lifted his right hand. From it was dangling a used condom.   
  
"Ew!"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I grabbed."  
  
"Sorry, I thought you were just in for a cheap thrill." Kate apologized as she reached down to help him up.  
  
"That's alright." Tony grinned and yanked her down beside him. "Now we're even."  
  
Kate sat up, and grabbing a handfull of coffee grounds, dropped them on his hat.  
  
"I know you didn't," Tony began, then pushed Kate down in the garbage. Straddling her, he swiped his hand across the side of the trash receptacle, collecting goop. His eyes twinkled as he grinned mischieviously down at Kate, who violently shook her head.  
  
"No. Tony, don't you dare." Tony leaned forward, pinning Kate's arms with his own, swirling the slime in his hand with the opposite index finger. Kate grinned back up at him as she felt beside her for something to use. Her eyes gleamed as she grasped the condom. Tony reached for it and she tossed it...over his head. There was a sick 'thwack' behind them and Tony smiled at her.   
  
"Ha! You missed."   
  
Kate's eyes widened. "Um, not exactly." she whispered.  
  
Tony slowly turned to see Gibbs detach the offensive rubber from his face.  
  
"This is a new one. Of all the opportunites you guys have, you choose to have sex in a garbage can." Gibbs said  
  
Kate and Tony looked from the condom to their position and scrambled to get up.  
  
"No, boss-" "Gibbs, it's not what it looks like."  
  
Gibbs held up a hand. "I don't wanna know. Did you find the clothes?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. They're-" Kate ducked down and grabbed the evidence. "Here."  
  
Gibbs took the bag and turned to leave.  
  
"Oh, boss. The knife's in the truck."  
  
"Good. You two can just walk around front. I want you home and taking showers ASAP."  
  
"But it's only-Wow! It's 1800." Kate said.  
  
"Time flies when you're dumpster diving." Tony joked.   
  
"That's what you were doing?" Gibbs asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
"You know what I was doing. You put me in there." Kate replied.  
  
"I ordered you in there, and I saw what you guys were doing. Didn't look like dumpster diving to me." Gibbs struggled to keep a straight face as a fuming Kate struggled to climb out of the dumpster. Seeing that she was stuck, Tony reached up, grabbed her around the waist and deposited her on the ground. "Thanks," she murmured, then turned to Gibbs.  
  
"It was NOT what it looked like." she insisted.  
  
"Really? It looked to me like you and DiNozzo were getting it on in a dumpster."  
  
"Yeah? Well, how'd we manage it with all of our clothes on?" Kate challenged.  
  
"Hey, I'm not questioning how you do it. I just think that there are better places. Bed, couch, kitchen table.. Unless you're into kink. Then there's always the D.C. park, mile high club-"  
  
"Already a member." Tony smiled. "What about you, Kate?"  
  
Relieved to change the subject, even moderately, Kate replied, "Not that it's any of your business, but no."  
  
Tony frowned. "But you worked on Air Force One. You can't be telling us-"  
  
"I can and I just did. What about you, Gibbs?"  
  
"I gotta go." Gibbs hopped into the truck.   
  
"Boss, that's not fair. We told."  
  
"I don't have to tell." Gibbs called over his shoulder. "But if it bothers you that much, I'm an advanced member. Angie was really into that. Have fun with your shower." Gibbs winked at them and drove off.  
  
"So wife number two was-"  
  
Kate cut Tony off. "He thinks we were having sex in an oversized garbage can. You and me. Can you believe this? It's ridiculous. I can't believe it."  
  
"What's so unbelievable about it? We're both single, attractive people, of consenting age. Why couldn't we-"  
  
"We work together, that's why!" Kate snapped. She inwardly winced at the look on Tony's face.   
  
"Okay, sorry. See you tomorrow." Tony called and began walking toward the front of the building.  
  
"Tony-"  
  
"Nah, it's fine. I was just antagonizing you. It's not like I'm attracted to you or anything."   
  
"Oh, alright. See you tomorrow then." Kate replied. Tony turned and left, leaving Kate alone in the alley behind headquarters.   
  
'That look in his eyes, was that.. pain?' Kate shook her head. "Wishful thinking, Todd, will never get you anywhere." she said to herself, and slowly began trudging to her car. It was gonna be a long night.  
  
AN: Sorry for all of the different words for dumpster. And for using the same ones more than once, lol. I just can't make you people happy, can I? sob I'm alright now.   
  
As for you delinquents badgering me about American Nightmare... Keep it up. :D I like it! (Don't tell anyone you know that, or I'll NEVER be able to sue for harrassment. lol) Okay, as for American Nightmare, I'm working on it. I got ideas from my muse, and now I'm trying to write it. This is complicated be the fact that I started two other stories and ANOTHER missing scenes one. O.o Sorry. It'll be up soon. And this chapter would've been up last night, but I got stung by a wasp between the top joints of my pinkie, and my finger swelled to about three times it's normal size. Yeah. It was freakin' awesome. No, I'm a girl. 


	3. TGFF

Before my ritual author's note, I would like to vigorously thank whoever nominated me in the fanfiction awards. Whoever you are, THANK YOU SOOOO FRIGGIN' MUCH! I LOVE YOU TO DEATH! LMAO. Anyways, that completely made my millenium, and I would like to know who you are so I can figure out a way to properly thank you. Thank'ee again! kisskiss ;)

AN: Sorry it's late. Again. Hey, I've been busy. I have another story and a Virtual Season to work on! Plus my other(counts) 15 or so stories I randomly work on. They're all NCIS, so gimme a break. Sorry if it sucks. You'll live. :D I love Happy Bunny! :: winks at Em:: (who hopefully isn't the only one who shares my love of this adorably nasty little rabbit.) Now, on to the story!

Kate sighed as she sunk down into the bathtub. 'I'll have to Lysol the car to remove the stench of garbage. Tony probably will too."

Kate sighed again at the thought of him. 'I was awfully rude to him. Everything he'd said had been true. Is that why I snapped at him? Because a relationship is possible? Well, except for Gibbs. He'd kill us if we were dating and he found out. So best to just leave it alone.'

"Great, Todd. He has you talking to yourself. Real healthy." Kate muttered. Rolling her eyes, she submerged herself in the water.

Kate strolled into the lab on Thursday morning. "Hey, Abby." Kate frowned when the goth didn't respond. "Abby?" She called over the music as she walked further into the room. "Hey, are you-"

"What?" Abby yelled as she sat bolt upright in her chair.

Kate jumped. "You scared the Hell outta me." Kate exclaimed.

"Ditto," Abby grinned and stretched, blinking sleep from her eyes. "I'm so sleepy," she yawned.

"Did you not leave last night?"

Abby shook her head. "Pulled an all-nighter running tests on that body from the dumpster. I heard you and Tony had quite an adventure in there." she mischievously said.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Whatever Tony said, it's not true."

Abby frowned. "Actually, I haven't seen Tony yet. Gibbs spilled. After of course he told me to make this 'priority one'. The bosses are freaked because someone was killed in our alley and we didn't know about it sooner. Maybe you'll get out of the ball."

"Doubt it." Kate replied as she strode toward the doors. "Gibbs made it quite clear that 'unless we're bombed in the next 48 hours' we're going. Meet you at the mall at 6 if he'll let me go."

"I'll talk to him." Abby grinned. "He'll cave."

Kate chuckled as she left the lab. Abby had Gibbs wrapped around her finger.

Tony was already at work on his computer when Kate entered the bullpen.

"Whatcha doin'?" She asked.

"And a good morning to you, Kate. I'm running a background on Major Kevin Banyai. Abby left copies of the test results on your desk. The Swiss Army knife; only blood on it was his. I'd say suicide, but-"

"Why slit your own wrists in a dumpster?" Kate cut in.

"Yeah. Horrible thing to smell right before you die. I had to wash my car out last night."

"About that. I want to apologize."

Tony shook his head. "I told you it's fine. I know you didn't mean anything by it. Ah! Here he is. Major Kevin Michael Banyai. Retired in '98 from the Corps where he was- Holy Hell!"

"What?" Kate frowned.

"A guard at Guantanamo Bay. We're going back to Cuba!" Tony grinned.

"Not so fast, DiNozzo." Gibbs startled them as he strolled in with his coffee. "First we'll-"

"-teleconference with Gitmo." Tony finished dejectedly.

Gibbs smirked. "Very good. Now, you and Kate go set it up."

Kate nodded as they headed for MTAC. "Want us to call you when it's ready?"

Gibbs considered for a moment. "Nope. You two can do it on your own." He replied and turned to his computer. Tony raised his eyebrows, but Kate just shrugged and headed up the stairs. Tony grinned, following right behind her.

"Good morning, Agent Todd. Hi, Tony. What can I do for you?"

Kate grinned up at Paula. "Yesterday, we found the body of Major Kevin Banyai. He was a guard at Gitmo. Retired in '98. We need anything-everything you have on him. The director's flagged this as priority one."

"No rush." Tony grinned. "Please."

Kate elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow." he mouthed.

Paula eyed the pair in amusement. "Trying to get out of something?"

Kate rolled her eyes at Tony. "Yeah. The interagency spring ball."

Paula winced. "Sorry I asked. We don't have those at Gitmo."

"Just iguanas." Kate smirked as Tony shot her an evil look.

"Thanks, Paula. Fax the documents to me when you get them?" Kate requested.

"No problem." Paula smiled and logged off.

Kate headed back for the bullpen, Tony in tow.

"Good thing they fax now. If we'd've had to wait for snail mail from Gitmo, it would've taken forever." Tony said.

"And with our luck, it would have been lost forever in Taiwan, or somewhere like that."

"Unlikely. The Navy never thows anything out. You wanna trash a blank paper, you make triplicate copies and file them first." He joked.

"Hey, it's their system." Kate replied as the pair rounded the corner to their desks.

"Well?" Gibbs inquired.

"Oh. Paula's faxing us everything Gitmo has on the major. Should start coming in...3, 2, now." Kate nodded at the fax machine behind her desk as it instantly began spitting out paper. The men raised their eyebrows.

Kate simply shrugged. "I've been spending off time with Abby."

They nodded their heads as they went back to work.

AN: Review please. Inspire me! :D Oh, and for all of you who were going to call me on this, I know Gitmo is actually GTMO and stands for Guantanamo. GuanTanaMO. But I spelled it Gitmo for all of the people who don't know and would've called it G.T.M.O. the entire time. :D Bless their little hearts. ;)


	4. Shopping

AN: Yeah yeah yeah. I know I kept promising I'd update this one, then updating a different one. You gotta understand something: I wrote this before I turned GABBY. Yup, I was once a MABBY shipper. So this chapter was originally Tony out teaching McGee how to buy stuff for a ball, seeing as this would be McGee's first. Well, now I don't know WHAT I'm doing. It's 0200, and this is being typed as it comes to mind. I'll try to keep it in context with the story, but I can't exactly remember what I wrote. And I'm supposed to be in bed. Heheehee. I'd better stop snickering; there's only a wall and an open doorway between me and my sleeping mommy. Eep! Hmm, does anyone know if I've put a disclaimer in this story yet? I promise I'll put one for John Mayer in "Daughters" when I update it. I have one... somewhere in my notebook...  
AN2:Jenni, Abby, this chapter is dedicated to you. I'm on my way to becoming a GABBY author too. ;)  
Oy! The stores Sbarro's, Hot Topic and Penney's belong to their respective owners. Fillard's, well I took Dillard's and switched the first letter with it's consecutive consonant. I have no idea where the name Chadra's came from. Story...

Tony pulled the plastic covered tux out of his closet. He'd picked it up from the dry cleaners 10 minutes ago. He shucked the plastic off and separated the tux, laying each piece out on the bed. "Jacket, pants, shirt, tie, cumberbund... Okay, where's the cumberbund?" Tony gently exhaled as he pulled out his cell and dialed the cleaners.  
"Hi, Mr. Jong, it's Anthony DiNozzo... Yeah, I know I saw you a few minutes ago, but- Yes, I remember meeting your daughter, sir. She's a very nice young lady. I- No sir, I cannot take her out on Friday. I have a work thing I can't get out of... Yes, I tried... I- Mr. Jong! Sorry. I need to know if you have my cumberbund at your store. I brought it in with my tuxedo, but it's not on the hanger... What?! The machine ATE my cumberbund? How could it EAT it? It's- Okay, Mr. Jong. Thank you. You have a nice day too."  
Tony flipped the cell shut and returned it to his belt. He'd just have to buy another cumberbund.

Kate rolled her eyes, a smile creeping on her face despite her mood as she let Abby drag her through the mall. The pair of them were attracting some odd looks. An All American woman in stretch flair jeans and a green v-neck sweater being led by the hand by a woman dressed wholly in black with baggy pants, combat boots, fingerless elbowlength gloves, and pigtails was a strange site. And Abby reveled in it all.

Kate glanced at the people to their immediate right and muttered, "Abbs, are you catching the looks we're getting?"  
Kate's friend grinned at her. "Yep. They don't quite know what to think of us. It's great, isn't it?"  
Kate opened her mouth to reply, then closed it again, opting instead for a smile. It wouldn't hurt for these people to give her funny looks. It wasn't like she was ever going to see them again. So she stopped dragging her feet and caught up with Abby.  
"Nice of you to finally join me." Abby laughed.  
"I just figured I'd better get with the boss before she put me in something accompanied by a thong and chains." Kate teased.  
"Like I'd do that! I'm not really into butt floss, but I do have a few chains at home if you're interested."  
Kate's own smile grew wider. "Okay, boss. Where are we going? Penney's, Chadra's, Hot Topic..."  
"Hot Topic's the only one I've heard of. Why don't you lead the way?"  
"Alright. Last time I bought a dress, I got it from... This way."  
The women skipped arm in arm back the way they'd come.

The Thong Songrang outon the cell phone in the confines of Tony's car. "DiNozzo... Hey, Boss. What's up?"  
"I'm on my way to the mall. I need a new tux. I got pissed and burned the last one. What are you doing?"  
"Going to the mall to get a new cumberbund. The cleaner ate it."  
"Your dry cleaner ate your cumberbund?" Gibbs asked incredulously.  
The younger man laughed. "The machine ate it. Again. I seriously have to switch dry cleaners."  
"Well, as long as we're both headed in the same direction, you wanna meet in the food court? Guys day out?"  
Tony cocked an eyebrow. "Sure, Boss. How's in front of Sbarro's?"  
"Perfect." See you in 10.  
Tony frowned to himself as he hung up. "Gibbs is trying to 'bond'? That's weird as Hell."

Gibbs was sitting by himself in front of Sbarro's, sipping coffee when Tony arrived. Gibbs pushed an identical cup across the table toward him.  
"Yours." he grunted.  
"Thanks." Tony pulled out a chair, flipped it around and straddled it backwards. "So, Boss. What do you want?"  
Gibbs feigned a hurt expression. "Do I have to 'want something' just because I bought you coffee?"  
"Nope." Tony took a sip of his Latte. "You have to want something because you're going shopping with me. What gives?"  
Gibbs only glared at the younger man for a moment. His resolve left his presence with his exhale. "I want to know about Abby."  
A knowing grin bloomed on Tony's face. "You want me to tell you about Abbs? Okay. What do you wanna know?"  
"I- What's she...doing skipping with Kate?"  
"Skipping what?"  
"Skipping, you know. Hop hop..."  
Tony looked dubiously at Gibbs' cup. "Boss, what'd they put in your coffee?"  
"Look." Gibbs pointed behind Tony's head to the entrance of Fillard's.  
Tony turned his head, and his eyes almost popped out of his head. Gibbs wasn't on LSD. The girls really were literally skipping through the mall, arm in arm.  
"Now that's sexy."

"C'mon out, Kate. You've gotta be done by now." Abby pleaded.  
Kate gently exhaled as she surveyed herself in the mirror one last time. "Alright, Abbs. I'm coming out, but don't laugh."  
"Don't say 'coming out' and I won't laugh." Abby giggled.  
"Who's coming out?"  
Abby jumped at the breath on her neck. She quickly spun around to hit Tony, only to have her balled fist caught by Gibbs. Tony'd voiced the question, but Gibbs had been the one standing behind her.  
Her hand relaxed and Gibbs dropped it down to her side before releasing it. They were still looking at each other when Kate came out from behind the curtain.  
"Abbs, I really don't know about this dress. It's a bit-"  
Kate's eyes widened as she realized 2 additional coworkers were in her audience. She inwardly grinned at the looks on her friends' faces. Gibbs and Abby looked like the proverbial deer caught in the headlights. But Tony was looking at her so intensely, she blushed from the heat of his gaze. Her crimson dress had one strap and a thigh high split up the left leg.  
"Hi. What's going on?" Kate asked, more in reference as to why Gibbs and Abby were standing so close than to why the guys were there.  
The pair took the hint and separated. Tony didn't; he only cleared his throat.  
"Uh, we were sitting in the food court and saw you come in here. Thought we'd come say hey."  
"Hey." Gibbs added.  
"Oh. What were you doing in the food court?" Abby asked.  
"We both needed stuff for the ball and decided to meet there and go together. I see you're dress shopping." Kate shifted her stance as Gibbs pointedly looked at her gown.  
"Uh, yeah. I don't know if I like this one. I came out to get Abby's opinion."  
"I don't know about Abbs, but I think you- I mean it, looks hot." Tony struggled to recover.  
Kate gave him a confused smile. "Um, thanks. I'm gonna.. go change now. We need to go to the next store..."  
The guys nodded. "We'll just, go get our stuff. See you later."  
With aimless waves and goodbyes, the guys left the department store, the encounter leavingthem allwith one thought:  
'What the hell?..'

Okies! See, I promised you I'd update, and I did! :D Granted, it may not have been as funny as it could be, but I was up until 5 this morning r and r-ing fics and stuff. Jenni and Charmedangel-4 updated, so I HAD to read those. :D I know it's not hilarious, but I actually liked how it turned out. This ending gave me ideas for the next chapter. The one after that is already mostly written. Livi, I didn't mean it.LOL. And did you mean it? I feel VERY flattered. I've been waiting for your fics, and you've been waiting for mine... Small world. Hehe. Lysm? Hope I didn't disappoint. Everyone, tell me what you thought if you EVER want to see this fanfic again! Muwahahaha!REVIEW!


End file.
